Call graphs are powerful tools in describing and analyzing large and complex software applications, and are very useful for testing and debugging such applications. A dynamic call graph, describing a specific execution of a software application out of many possibilities, is relatively easy to construct, but provides only a narrow view of the application it represents, and thus, the scope of analysis that one can perform using dynamic call graphs is limited. To remedy this, a static call graph may be constructed of a software application by analyzing the application source code and representing all possible executions of the application. However, the computational requirements of existing methods for constructing static call graphs, as well as the storage requirements for static call graphs themselves, may entail resource requirements that exceed available resources. Methods for constructing static call graphs that have reduced resource requirements would therefore be advantageous.